


Trauma? May I have some more sir?

by Buckbarnesmetalarm



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, David "Dave" Katz Lives, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Not Happy, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Torture, mild kliego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckbarnesmetalarm/pseuds/Buckbarnesmetalarm
Summary: So this one was just a one off of what i thought would happen if Diego had been kidnapped way back in Season 1 instead of Klaus, there's not really much else to it honestly.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Trauma? May I have some more sir?

Diego had been the first to notice the intruders in the academy, though how they had gotten in he wasn’t quite sure. The shots ringing out made his ears ring even as he jumped on the taller, stronger of the pair and slammed his head into what he had thought was a silicone mask. The bridge of his nose split open, blood pouring down his face making him chuckle as he slid back, pressing his back against the bar to wait for an opening, for them to walk by. For anything. They were clearly skilled fighters on one mission, that mission being to kill his family for god knows what reason. His heart raced and he nodded when he finally caught sight of Allison, giving her a nod as she grabbed herself a weapon. 

“You wanna rumor this bitch?”

“Nah. She just pissed me off.” He chuckled at his sister, watching the two fight until Allison handed him a knife. He threw it quickly, barely seeing her heading out at Luthers cry of pain. He gritted his teeth, starting towards where the one in the pink mask had managed to limp to before a sharp pain hit the back of his head. He groaned, vision growing blurry as he dropped down to his knees, his legs giving out from under him. He didn’t understand, until the one in the blue mask hit him once more with the crowbar, knocking Diego fully unconscious. For a faint second before he hit the floor he felt a trill of fear running through him. They had lost, he had lost. He didn’t know if his family would make it out or not but he hoped they were okay. 

Hazel easily lifted him up, putting Diego over his shoulder while Cha-Cha was distracting the others. They had someone Five was close with now, someone that would know where he was or at the very least someone who would be a good lure for the kid. It was a win in his book. Quickly, he taped Diegos hands, wrists and mouth shut before he dumped him into the truck and began the long drive towards the Motel the two assassins were sheltering at for the mission. 

Diego woke a little while after the car was already stopped and parked, his eyes narrowing and blinking furiously as he tried to adjust to the darkness. Where was he? He didn’t remember much outside of being shot at, he didn’t remember being knocked out or even fighting with Allison. He groaned and shifted around, already able to feel the tape pulling on his skin. He kicked out, hissing in pain as his foot thumped against the side of the car without doing much damage. It was an older model he was stuck in, made of hard steel and near impossible to break down from the inside. He tried again, kicking over and over until he felt a section give, a smirk playing across his lips as he knew he had found where the tail light was. One more kick before it was off and he was free to search for the other one, punching until his knuckles were bloody from the search. He let out a shaky breath, blinking a few times as he tried to push down the heavy feeling that was starting to sink into him. The darkness, the inability to move… It made him want to scream. He needed to break the other light, at least to be able to see outside, to get a breath of fresh air… Anything was better then just laying there in the darkness. 

He didn’t get a chance to break it before the trunk was opened, two faces he didn’t recognize staring down at him. One was eating a doughnut, the other looking mildly impressed and amazed at the same time. He let out an angry yell which was muffled by the tape of course before he was punched. The wound on his nose reopened, his eyes rolling up once more. He wasn’t quite unconscious again, but he was dazed enough to the point where he couldn’t fight anymore as they lifted him and carried him up the stairs to their room on the third floor. He was put into a chair and tied down, his head falling back while the two took his harness and shirt from him. 

The assassins dropped his things, taking each knife from its spot on the harness while they checked his arm. Sure enough, he had the same tattoo as Five. It was proof enough that they could use him. That he would be helpful, willingly or not. Cha-cha slapped Diego to wake him, making him groan and spit up a mouthful of blood at her. She side stepped easily, eyes narrowed into a glare towards him. He chuckled softly, head tilting to follow her movement.

“Where is he? Where’s Number 5?” She demanded, making Diego shrug. 

“No idea. I ain’t his babysitter.” He growled softly, pulling on the rope testingly. It was strong, well knotted.. He would need a bit of time to undo it. Time he didn’t think he had. He hissed as his knife came down across his collar bone, a thick line of red appearing almost instantly. He spat at them once more, eyes shining in defiance. It went on for hours, the cuts. The punches. And then they switched it up, they wrapped a wire around his neck and cut off his oxygen. It almost made him laugh as he sat there, completely still aside from the slight pained sounds that escaped each time the wire was shifted. He already felt the warm blood mixing with the already dried. His throat would be fucked when he tried to talk again. He only laughed when they pulled it away, they clearly hadn’t done any research on his family. Soon, the two decided to take a break. They pushed his chair to a corner, a heavy bag placed over his head. He didn’t struggle even as his heart began to race again, that sense of heaviness growing once more in his chest. He dropped his head, trying to listen as the two spoke but unable to make out any words. Instead, he focused on keeping his breathing even, just like mom had taught them. This wasn’t the time to panic, he would never get out if he started to panic now. They were at a hotel, that much he could pick up, not a very good one. No one had come running for his yelling yet so he assumed no one would no matter how loud he was. He was in trouble and he knew it, he knew it was a slim chance he would make it out of there alive.. A slim chance he would see his family again. He hated that idea, he had so much he wanted to tell them that he hadn’t even thought about before.. They had spent so long apart, so much bad shit had happened to each and every one of them and now.. Now if Five was right they were about to waltz into an apocalypse? It would have been a great time to get closer with them again, or die trying. 

He let his mind race, unsure how much time had passed as he sat there. It felt like hours, like maybe they had just left him there but he knew that wasn’t the case. Even if they were done for the night they wouldn’t just leave him out in the open like this. Not when they still needed him around. He groaned softly, head falling back once more. He was exhausted, wanting nothing more then to rest for even a few minutes. Sadly for him, that wasn’t what they would let happen. The bag was pulled off his head, making him squint as the light hit them painfully.   
“Fuck…” He hissed softly, feeling the harsh slap that crossed over his cheek. He could already feel the bruise welling up, like in so many other spots. “I fucking told you already, I don’t know where he is. He don’t tell anyone shit about what he does.” He growled, his hair being yanked back. They didn’t know how to break him, but they couldn’t let him off the hook that easy. And they needed him alive when Five came, they knew he would. He had broken his contract to come and try to save his siblings.

“Tell us everything you know about him then.” Hazel said simply while Cha-Cha grabbed another knife, most of them already being covered in blood. He closed his eyes, feeling sick just from the sight of it. It was amazing how fast the sight of those knives had gone from being comforting to being a sick reminder of the danger he was in. He bit back a whimper when he felt it piecing his flesh, the blade sliding down from the nape of his neck to his belly button. He regretted keeping them as sharp as he did, it was an easy drag. Skin cutting like butter as the blood flowed freely, he blinked a few times to push back the tears that were gathering in his eyes. He had been in bad spots before, but nothing like this. Nothing that had dragged out this long. He wanted to be home in his shitty apartment, curled up on the small cot he used for a bed. He blacked out after almost two hours of the torment, not noticing as he was dragged to the closet of the room. He screamed when he heard the house keeping running the vaccum, eyes shooting open quickly. She could help him, she could get him out of there. He screamed as loud as he could around the gag until eventually he heard her footsteps fading out of the room, his eyes dark as he slammed his head into the door. A sob tore its way from his throat, this reminded him of when he was kidnapped as a child. The days he had spent with that gang before the team finally came to get him… Before he was taken from one hell and put in another. Reginald hadn’t been happy he had been stupid enough to get himself caught, and he put Diego through vigorous training for the few days after, each day ending with him getting healed up by Grace.

The next day came far too quickly and he was dragged out again. The tear stains on his cheeks were noticeable, clearing a way through the blood on his cheeks. He shook his head, snarling at them as the chair was once more put in the center of the room. He didn’t miss the relieved looks on their faces, they had messed up. They were lucky he was still there, that the cleaning lady had been so daft as to not notice he was there… He had been so close to getting away from them. From getting home free and he had missed the chance. 

Instead of going for his knives this time, they grabbed a simple wash cloth. It confused Diego until his head was forced backwards, the cloth placed over his mouth and nose. His eyes widened, the faintest pang of panic crossing his face as his heart began to race. He couldn’t help it when the water began to pour on top, he screamed and breathed in a lungful of the water. It reminded him too much of the tank, the water that would fill the space while he banged on the lid, begging to be let out. How it would slowly go over his mouth until he had no choice but to stop breathing or let the water fill his lungs until he passed out. He thrashed, tearing at the ropes until his wrists were bleeding, managing to land a hit. He coughed violently when the rag was pulled away, doubling over as much as he could as he struggled to breath, to calm himself down. It went on, and on, and on until they got bored of it. Until they realized he wouldn’t give them anything. He was sobbing openly when they finished before doubling over to throw up. 

They left at that, slapping him once more before they went to talk. To try and figure out the best way to put themselves on Fives radar to bring him there. Diego scooted his chair towards the door quietly, listening until he heard footsteps. He hesitated, glancing back before starting to yell, to hit his head against the table. He froze when the door opened, Klaus was standing there with a worried glint to his eyes. When he cut Diego free and got the tape off his mouth Diego warned him about the two, telling Klaus to get out as quickly as possible before he was caught. That he would catch up to him. He dropped down, opening the vent with shaky hands and getting the case out. He knocked both Hazel and Cha-Cha out before tying them up for the cops, quickly hurrying out to klaus. He panted softly, shoving his hand over his face before pulling the other in for a tight hug. 

“Fuck man….. You saved my life.” Diego pulled him down the stairs quickly, wincing with every step until Klaus pulled him to a stop. 

“What’s in the case?...”

“No idea. But they’re taking a nap up there, what say you we find out?” Diego laughed, his eyes wild before he set the case down. He waited until Klaus was close before flicking it open, though there was only a bright flash. He didn’t know where he was when he opened his eyes again, only glancing back at where Klaus had landed on his ass. He flinched when he heard the first bomb drop, his eyes wide and confused as every person around them seemed to get up, all moving in tandem in a panicked race to get dressed.

The war was two years long for them, two years that Diego had spent trying to convince Klaus that it was time to go home but unable to ever force him to. He saw how happy his brother was with a fellow troop, a good man named Dave. As much as Diego hated fighting there, he wouldn’t steal that happiness from Klaus. He kept an eye on them, made sure no one messed with them for their relationship.. It was good seeing his brother happy for what seemed like the first time in their entire life. He didn’t talk much, only when he needed to, only when he was screaming for medics or driving a blade through the enemies skull. Klaus had learned to not try to talk to him pretty quickly, that Diego had lost his voice and had yet to regain it. He kept to himself, the other troops trusted him with their lives but he wasn’t any of their friends. He was there at this point for one reason and one reason only and that was to make sure Klaus was happy and that nothing took it away from him, he deserved it. 

They were in the barracks, shots ringing out all around them when he saw it. One of the enemy had gotten on their side, or at least someone he didn’t recognize. They were in his squadrons colors, leaving any less observant person none the wiser. He kept his eye on them until he saw them raise the rifle, following it until he realized. 

“Dave!” He screamed out, lunging and shoving the other down. He had to keep him safe for Klaus sake. He was the reason Klaus was here, it was the least he could do. The piercing pain that shot up his side made him yelp out. He crashed down with a thud, the two quickly rolling him over. He felt the blood, he knew that the bullet was lodged in there. He couldn’t speak, when he tried blood bubbled over his lip. 

“Diego! No no no, Diego c’mon. Medic! We need a medic!” 

He felt both sets of hands on him, Daves trying to keep pressure on the wound. Trying to keep him there until the medics came and Klaus on his face, trying to keep him awake. Trying to reassure him that it would be okay. Diegos eyes were already hazy, he was losing blood far too quickly. 

“It’s okay..” He managed to whisper, squeezing Klaus’ hand. “I love you.” It was probably the first time he had ever said that to Klaus, he loved all of his siblings. He would never see them again though. He would never get the chance to tell them. 

Everything grew dark. His body slumped and the shouts of the others died out. 

When his eyes opened again, he saw his own body and quickly glanced away. He froze though, at the familiar face giving him a warm yet sad smile. “B-b-b-b-ben?”


End file.
